With You
by BloodyRainDrops
Summary: After receiving a letter from her school administration, Sakura is forced to have a dorm mate. However, when she finds out that not only is it a jerk guy who may have skeletons in his closet, but she may be secretly falling for him, her life takes a spin.
1. And So They Meet

Hey everybody! I am back with a new story, or should I say an idea for what could be a new story! This is just an idea for what I thought may be an interesting twist on the SasuSaku love story and in my opinion may be able to go far! I had a lot of fun developing this chapter so please enjoy it, and tell me your thoughts on my newest story, _With You_. Thanks!

**With You…**

**Authored by:** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Drama/Romance

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All characters and phrases from the Naruto manga/tv series belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Summary (I'm terrible at these): **After receiving a letter from her school administration, Sakura is forced to have a dorm mate. However, after experiencing a not so pleasant roommate as a freshman to college she is not exceptionally welcoming this idea. When she finds out that not only is it a jerk guy who may be hiding more than dirty socks in his closet, but that she also may be secretly falling for him, her life takes a spin. And it might not be for the best.

* * *

**…** Means: Change in time and/or place

_Italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

_**Italics**_means: Dreams or inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

**Chapter One: **And so…they meet.

The light pitter patter of softening raindrops upon the foggy glass window awoke Sakura. Her head throbbed as she forced herself into an upright seated position and she couldn't stop the low, raspy groan from slipping from her small pert lips. With a quick rub to her eyelids she pushed herself out of bed and walked over to her window, not without taking a sharp glance at the blurred image of a digital clock sitting upon her dresser flashing bright green numbers that she could see read 7:35 when she squinted hard enough. The smell of rain engulfed her as she stared out into the foggy abyss her eyes created before suddenly slamming the slightly cracked open window shut.

Relieving herself of her several pieces of clothing as she walked across her dorm and into the bathroom, Sakura stepped into the shower and turned the faucet, enjoying the brief cool water tickle her body before spraying out its harsh heat and turning her soft peach skin a rosy pink. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers gently through her delicate pink locks in attempt to forget all her worries.

She couldn't help it – she was stressed. With winter midterms quickly approaching as well as the recent struggles of balancing work with studies and fitting in the daily necessities to life she felt as though her mind was constantly spinning. It didn't help to receive that dreadful letter under her door just three days ago. The words kept playing over and over again in her head bringing her even more dread and worry.

_To all AUK Students:_

_Due to recent difficulties with the flooding of the west wing dormitories and the new admission of freshman students to our university, all rooms will now require a two person per dorm regulation and all students who do not have a roommate will have to allow for one by Saturday December 12. We apologize for the inconvenience and remind you that this is ONLY temporary until the west wing is repaired. _

_Futami Nora_

_Board of Administrations _

_Akatuski University: Konoha_

Sakura did not want to give up her privacy and had definitely not been prepared to allow another person to share dorms with her. She didn't even know who her roommate was going to be, much less how they acted or how their living styles were. What if she gets some jerk that is completely self obsessed and tries to overthrow her domain? Or a person who loves to party all the time and doesn't allow her any time to study…or even worse, someone who doesn't talk at all and keeps to themselves completely and hides alone in their room all the time? She definitely would hate that.

Deciding there was no way to relieve her mind of the stress; Sakura stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. She almost forgot she was meeting a few of her friends for an early lunch, which would hopefully help her relax since it was very rare for her to have a day off on a Saturday morning.

**…**

"Ah, Sakura over here, over here!" Sakura turned slightly to her left, taking notice of the blond haired blue eyed girl standing up waving her towards a table full of girls. Smiling faintly she walked over and sat down in an empty seat, but not before hearing the overlapping greetings coming from the rest of the girls at the table.

"Girl, how have you been, it seems like it's been months since we last got together like this! You definitely look the part." An obnoxious giggle escaped Ino's lips as she tossed her sandy yellow hair from over her shoulder and flashed a gleaming grin.

"Shut up, and I have been good I guess…How has everybody been?"

"You are such a liar Sakura! We can tell you are _far_ from being _good_. I mean have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately, you look terrible! We're worried for you, you know." Sakura turned her attention to her friend Ten-ten, a gorgeous twenty-one year old with fair freckled skin, shining mocha hair that was almost always worn in a perfect arrangement of two buns atop her head and the longest, tannest legs a young woman could ever ask for.

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned.

"Girl, take a look at yourself; ever since last semester you have stopped taking care of yourself. You always wear those baggy sweaters, those loose fitting cargos, your hair is always a _mess_ and you have bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping?"

"Of course I ha-" Sakura looked down at her pale hands. "Actually, I haven't, not lately. I'm too stressed! How come none of you are stressed? There is so much to be worried about!"

"We know honey, we're stressed too, but the difference between us and you is that we are welcoming the changes that are coming into our lives. You're fighting them."

"What are you talking abo-"

"You know what we are talking about Sakura! You're so preoccupied with worrying over having to get a roommate that you're spreading that stress upon your work and studies. You need to get over your past and welcome in the future. It's not going to be that bad this time I promise. He has been long gone from this university and will never be able to come back." Ten-ten stared Sakura sternly in the eye, patiently hoping for a response. However after a few seconds of silence she decided to continue.

"When do you meet him or her?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, well if you want, some of us can come over and help you welcome your new roommate."

"No, I'll be fine, you guys know how I am. I just stress about everything too much knowing in the end everything will be alright."

"Well okay girl, but if you ever feel worried you have our numbers. You know we are always here for you. Now LET'S EAT!"

Giggling the girls all began to consume the hot food that was just placed before them.

**…**

"Aughhh"

Groaning, Sakura threw herself upon her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long day and she actually felt sleepy for once. She felt the tension from her body begin to ease and her mind began to lose focus. A soft smile graced upon her lips as she finally relaxed and without knowing, fell asleep.

"_**You are so beautiful. I love every inch of you." His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting upon the small of her back. With the other hand, he caressed her face from the top of her forehead down her cheek and resting at the base of her jaw before firming his grip and guiding her head upward so he could claim her lips in a passionate kiss. "I've wanted this for so long..." Gently he pulled and tugged on her shirt, silently asking for permission to remove the piece of clothing. With a quick glance into her emerald eyes he pulled the shirt from her body, tossing it to the side, and speedily did the same to her jean skirt. **_

_**He scanned her body, up and down, with a smirk on his rosy lips and without warning, lifted her up upon his shoulder and carried her to the bed where he laid her down. **_

_**A giggle escaped her lips as she looked up to the dark figure before her, the absence of light carving only the figurine of her lover. Her eyes danced in excitement as the figure moved closer, his body towering over hers as he crawled atop her body. She muffled moans of pleasure as his head bobbed to tickle her body with his luscious lips. **_

"_**Are you ready?"**_

_**She nodded with a smile. **_

"_**Okay…" Suddenly she could see his face, an evil grin plastered upon it. His arms reached out and wrapped around her neck, his grip tightening with each passing second. Her eyes widened as she felt the hard…**_

Sakura woke up in a sweat, her eyes wide and her breathing erratic. She felt even worse than she had before she had fallen asleep for some reason. She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling for a while before realizing it was dark and her roommate would be arriving any minute.

"Oh Shit!" She hadn't even cleaned up the dorm. She had left her dirty clothes from earlier in the day all over the floor in the dorm, including her dirty underwear!

Without further hesitation she jumped out of her bed and ran to her door, slamming it open with a loud bang. "Shit, shit, shit!!" She looked down at her feet, and there were all her clothing, placed in a pile, and on top, her white lace trimmed bikini panties!

Her face turned a bright red. She tried to suppress her mixed feelings of anger and embarrassment as she noticed the man leaning against the kitchen island, sipping upon a glass of some drink -Sakura thought- that looked like tomato juice.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Hn…" His dark eyes stared at her as if scanning her from the inside out, determining what type of girl stood before him.

"So, err, what is your name?"

Several seconds of silence passed.

"Are you going to say anything? Can you speak?" Sakura frowned. This was seriously starting to become a royal pain in the ass. She had very little patience and this dude was pushing every button of hers so quickly.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your name or no-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He pushed himself up from his lean against the island and Sakura got a good look at his tall muscular body. He had a disturbing smirk on his face and when she looked into his deep onyx eyes, she felt as though they were burning right through her.

* * *

Well, there it is the first chapter. Please review and let me know if it is a story worth continuing and if you have any suggestions for any future twists and turns for these two. Who knows you may just discover your suggestion will be part of the story? Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! )


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**With You…**

**Authored by:** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Drama/Romance

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All characters and phrases from the Naruto manga/tv series belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Summary (I'm terrible at these): **After receiving a letter from her school administration, Sakura is forced to have a dorm mate. However, after experiencing a not so pleasant roommate as a freshman to college she is not exceptionally welcoming this idea. When she finds out that not only is it a jerk guy who may be hiding much more than dirty socks in his closet, but that she also may be secretly falling for him, her life takes a spin. And it might not be for the best.

* * *

… Means: Change in time and/or place

_Italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

_**Italics**_means: Dreams or inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

**Chapter** **Two:** Behind Closed Doors

Sakura lay awake, staring up at her creamy white ceiling fan twirling to its own beat. The sun was rising, and she still wasn't able to get a wink of sleep. It had been nearly a week since that bastard moved in and, to her displeasure, was not helping to relieve any of her previous stress. In fact lately she had only become more stressed.

Seriously, she didn't understand how this dude seemed to have no worries, and while she was busy stressing out over the midterms that were now just a week away, he was busy staying out late, never studying, eating like a pig and never gaining a pound, being a bastard, ignoring…

Sakura's anger began to boil as she continued to think of all the things she was starting to hate about this man named Sasuke. Hell, for all she knew, that probably wasn't even his actual name. She was fed up and on this chilly morning she decided it was time to do something about it.

**…**

Her fist pounded with unnatural ferocity against the firm wooden door. Her bubblegum pink hair lay messily atop her head, strands of its natural waves clinging to the curves upon her warm face. She had even forgotten to change out of her night clothes in her moment of overwhelming anger and had acted upon a whim. She stood there, arms crossed, in an oversized, unbuttoned dress shirt that covered only her dainty breasts and revealed her long torso that seemingly connected to the little pair of striped panties resting upon her childbearing hips.

After several intense seconds of waiting, the door cracked open and without second thought, Sakura shoved open the door and watched as it slapped the wall behind it harshly, definitely chipping the white paint.

There in front of her stood the tall handsome man, wearing only a pair of navy blue mesh shorts, his stunning torso revealing itself to the pink haired girl. A pectoral muscle twitched in anger as he looked down at the fuming young woman before him. As if waiting for a plausible explanation as to why Sakura was causing such uproar at 6:30 in the morning, Sasuke stood, his arms crossing over his muscular chest and his face a deadly stoicalness.

Realizing her absurdity, Sakura took a step back, but quickly regained her courage and stood firmly, refusing to give in to is chilling handsomeness.

"What's your problem?" Sakura glared. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside her once again. Hopefully she could contain herself and wouldn't do anything she may regret later.

Sasuke stayed silent. For a moment Sakura could see a glimpse of confusion swipe across his features, before quickly returning to its original stoic state.

After a few more seconds of heated silence and the contortion of Sakura's features into a wicked scowl Sasuke spoke.

"Why don't you just get a life."

With that Sasuke turned around and without hesitation slammed his door shut in Sakura's face.

Sakura stood there gawking. Did _he_ just tell _her_ to get a life? That unruly bastard! Who did he think he was? After all she had done for him he was going to tell HER to get a life? Unacceptable.

Her anger grew wild! Suddenly she felt blinded in fury and began hammering her small fists upon the door causing them to turn a bruised red upon impact.

"How _dare_ you! Get your ass out here right now!"

"You jerk! Telling me to get a life? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Open up!"

"NOW!"

**…**

A full ten minutes of painful pounding of fists upon the chipped wooden door and rampaged babbling passed before the door swung open slamming against the wall; this time due to the one behind the door.

Sasuke moved so quickly, it seemed like he was flying. His arm reached out and clasped itself upon Sakura's shoulder, throwing her back and spinning her around so her back hit the wall next to his door with brute force. A pained gasp escaped her lips, a stinging sensation running down her back causing her to shut up and quick.

Fear engulfed her as he leaned forward, resting his head upon the wall and awfully close to her ear. His hot breath upon her neck sent chills down her spine and she felt completely frozen, her head facing straight ahead and her eyes locked on the open door to her room across the way.

"Pound on my door one more time and see what happens…"

Sasuke's brute grip released and he calmly walked away as if nothing had happened, headed for his keys that were laying upon the kitchen island leaving Sakura pasted upon the wall with no idea of what to do next.

**…**

"Ouch!" Sakura's hands stung badly. Not only did they look like burnt cherries, they were covered in splinters. After being dismissed from her marketing class for "disrupting the learning environment" which frankly she did not understand; it wasn't her fault her hands were aching so bad and it just so happened that she was still angry from earlier today and the annoying dude next to her wouldn't stop bugging her for a damned pencil. He deserved the several pens and pencils being thrown in his face as well as the piercing his skin with one that was in her hand. He had it coming. She stood in the bathroom running cold water upon her hands to help sooth the stinging sensation piercing her hands.

She hadn't even bothered to turn on the light in the bathroom. She was so entangled in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the door slam when Sasuke got home. She didn't even notice when he walked into the bathroom, also not bothering to turn the light switch, and brushed up against her as he made his way towards the toilet.

It took the sound of fluid upon fluid to pull Sakura out of her thoughts and realize she was not alone in the bathroom. She removed her hands from the water hastily and flipped the switch on. Bright yellow light streamed into her eyes faster than expected and she felt blinded for a moment. As her eyes adjusted she noticed the nonchalant man standing there peeing as if she wasn't even there.

Sakura gasped.

"W-w-what are you doing!"

Sasuke eyed Sakura for a brief moment before zipping up his pants. The sound of swirling water flushing down the drains to who knows where tickled the two's ears. Sasuke gently pushed Sakura aside with his body and stuck his hands under the flowing water and washed.

Without a word he finished and walked out of the bathroom, acting as though Sakura was not there staring at him and gaping.

Sakura blinked a couple times. Sasuke was really beginning to tickle her nerves and she did not like it. What was wrong with him? She had done nothing to deserve such rude treatment from him and she did not appreciate it.

**…**

The night was passing so slowly. Sakura lay in her bed once again staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to sleep for over an hour in about a month and though she knew it was taking a toll on her health she couldn't do anything about it. She was too stressed.

As she recalled the experiences of her day, those words Sasuke told her this morning kept replaying in her head.

"_Pound on my door one more time and see what happens…" _

"_Pound on my door…"_

"_one more time…"_

"_and.."_

"_**see**__ what happens"_

A smirk plastered itself upon her face. Curiosity ran through her veins. She pushed herself up out of her bed and quietly slipped out of her bed.

Tiptoeing across her dorm she made her way to Sasuke's door. She stopped and stared at the dark wood, her hand balled into a burning fist.

She bit her lip, a playful contortion of a smile dancing upon her lips. She raised her hand up and…Bam, Bam, Bam…

Almost instantaneously the door swung open and a flame eyed Sasuke flew out. This time he grabbed both of Sakura's shoulders and pushed her down onto the ground. His body towered over her, the dark silhouette of a man the only thing Sakura could see.

She could hear his loud breathing crashing down upon her, causing a tingling sensation to bubble from her stomach. What was this feeling; excitement, maybe nervousness?

"I thought I warned you about hitting my door one more time." His voice was a low growl. One of his hands moved from off of Sakura's shoulder and balled itself into a fist.

"Hn..."

Sakura didn't know what was coming at her. Suddenly the room began to spin and her body began to feel strange.

The moonlight shone in through a window in the living room and Sakura could see the smirk playing upon Sasuke's lips as he leaned forward, his arm pulling back.

"I warned you."

* * *

Well, here is chapter two! I was very excited to write this chapter and I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and to all who read it also! Please tell me your thoughts of this chapter and yes, I did leave you with a cliff hanger! Sorry guys you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens next!! )


End file.
